Los ojos de la lujuria
by cari-chan1
Summary: oneshot. Rinali se viste con algunas de las ropas de Anita... a pesar del titulo, no hay nada de lemon :P [siempre acabo haciendo la misma advertencia] xD


**Los ojos de la lujuria.**

Observó las brillantes plumas de color carmín lacado en aquellas aves labradas que se observaban la una a la otra, con las alas abiertas, creando con sus cuerpos un círculo perfecto.

- Fenghuang.- murmuró con ligero acento de quien no ha pronunciado en mucho tiempo tal palabra, mientras acariciaba las suaves formas de la madera.

- La lealtad y la honestidad.- explicó una voz clara, a su lado.- Supongo que es irónico que el fénix guarde las paredes de un burdel.

Rinali paseó sus ojos oscuros hasta tropezarse con los de Anita, que sentada sobre la alfombra de motivos florales, admiraba también la decoración bañada por la suave luz de las lamparillas.

- Los hombres que nos visitan son poco leales y honestos, realmente. – continuó Anita haciendo un gesto de la mano – pero las moradoras de esta casa solo damos nuestro amor y lealtad una vez.

Rinali asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa, para volver a perder la mirada en las aves representadas.

Llevaba allí casi dos horas y aun no se había cansado de admirar cada rincón, cada pieza y ornamento de la habitación de aquella hermosa mujer, que ahora la observaba con una cálida expresión mientras le ofrecía un té de superficie espumosa y color cobrizo.

Tenía que admitir que Anita los había acogido tan gustosamente, que al principio se sorprendió. Había acomodado a los exorcistas en las dependencias exteriores del burdel (que resultó ser sorprendentemente grande), mientras todos los preparativos para su partida eran ultimados, y no permitió que sus invitados pagaran nada, ni siquiera la comida que les dispensaba.

Todos habían agradecido su generosidad, especialmente Rabi, cuyo único ojo perseguía frenético a cada mujer con la que se cruzaban en los pasillos o los jardines. Allen y Bookman tenían un duro trabajo intentando controlar los impulsos del pelirrojo. Crowley se limitaba a sonrojarse y mirar para otro lado.

Rinali tomó la taza de té y bebió despacio, observando como Anita se deshacía de su kimono rojo de singular corte, para reemplazarlo por otro color plata de finos bordados azules. Una pizca de envidia sacudió su corazón.

No había pasado por alto las miradas que arrancaba la mujer a su paso, y aunque Rinali sabía que ella misma podía conseguir que los hombres la observaran embelesados, nunca había conseguido lo que Anita. Nunca había obtenido miradas de autentica lujuria.

- ¿Quieres probar? – preguntó Anita, sin pasar por alto la expresión que la muchacha dedicaba a sus pertenencias.

Rinali la observó sin entender la pregunta.

Anita tomó uno de los trajes de seda que colgaban sobre un biombo de madera y nácar, y lo colocó sobre los hombros de la joven.

- Creo que ese color es el que mejor te queda. – continuó Anita, rebuscando en un pequeño baúl cercano – Tengo unos bonitos accesorios que irán perfectos con ese vestido.

Rinali comprendió, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente avergonzada por que sus pensamientos fueran tan terriblemente obvios.

- No, Anita-san, no es necesario…- exclamó, intentando que la mujer dejara de sacar largas telas y abalorios de colores que quedaban desperdigados por el suelo.

Anita la ignoró con una sonrisa, y pronto la muchacha tuvo que acallar sus protestas al verse despojada de su uniforme. La mujer parecía disfrutar, como si vistiera a su muñeca preferida, mientras que Rinali se sentía la niña que juega a ponerse la ropa de su hermana mayor.

- Sabía que este color te quedaría bien.- le comentó Anita, mientras ataba a su espalda aquella cinta carmesí que recordaba a un obi.

Rinali observó su reflejo en el espejo con cierta sorpresa. Su piel parecía más pálida, como porcelana, ahora que la luz era tenue; la seda brillaba, acariciándola con aquel tono ciruela salpicado con dragones dorados que parecían cobrar vida a cada movimiento de la joven, mientras las cintas vaporosas se enredaban en sus piernas como si quisieran envolverlas para regalo.

Paseó una mano por su muslo sin estar segura de si mostrar tanta piel era correcto, y las pulseras tintinearon como campanillas, atrayendo la atención de Anita.

- ¿Te gusta¿Demasiado atrevido quizás? – preguntó, colocándole un pasador de pelo en forma de ramo de violetas.

- Es precioso, pero no debería…- respondió Rinali dedicándole una cierta mirada culpable ahora que Anita se afanaba en trenzar su pelo con la misma complejidad que si se tratara de un tapiz.

- Está bien, no importa. - la tranquilizó – Además, me gusta ayudar a las jovencitas enamoradas.

Rinali no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ni su rubor ante tales palabras, Anita rió suavemente.

- Lo siento, quizás he supuesto demasiado. – se disculpó la mujer. – Pero estoy segura que cualquier hombre caería rendido ante ti ahora mismo.

Rinali bajó la cabeza, nuevamente sintiéndose avergonzada por que sus pensamientos fueran tan evidentes.

Anita dejó caer un mechón del brillante pelo oscuro de la muchacha y la tomó por los hombros, sonriendo.

- No tienes que avergonzarte, usar tu belleza para atraer su atención no es nada malo. Yo lo hago a diario.- confesó divertida – En el amor y en la guerra todo vale…o eso es lo que dicen.

Rinali guardó silencio unos segundos, pensativa, antes de girarse bruscamente y clavar su mirada en la de Anita, la cual parecía sorprendida por el repentino movimiento.

- ¿Me ayudarías, por favor? – la voz de Rinali rozaba la súplica.

Y Anita asintió, comprendiendo.

-o-

A cada paso, Rinali se sentía más dueña de aquel mundo ajeno al suyo, cuyo disfraz había usurpado y ahora paseaba con orgullo de diva.

Las paredes lacadas con formas geométricas la separaban de los gritos de gozo, de las sedas bañadas en sudor, del olor del incienso que empañaba el amargo sabor de la carne, donde la luz ambarina bañaba con dulzura el pecado.

Ni siquiera cuando dejó atrás los cuerpos que se erguían y caían, y llegó a las dependencias exteriores, aquel mundo de belleza y pasión había desaparecido para ella, sino que revoloteaba a su alrededor como el mismo perfume de canela con que Anita la había rociado antes de marchar.

Ya no era una dulce doncella, sino una exótica cortesana, como la protagonista de una novela romántica llena de turbios desenfrenos entre jade y perlas.

Y a Rinali le gustaba el cambio, al menos, de momento.

"Si mi hermano me viera ahora, se moriría" pensó con amarga diversión.

Se detuvo ante la puerta al escuchar las familiares voces, y tragó saliva, intentando no estropear en lo más mínimo el precioso color rojizo con que le habían teñido sus labios.

Levantó la mano y empujó la puerta, haciendo tintinear las joyas que adornaban brazos, escote y cabello. Sus pasos sinuosos arrastraron la seda que fluía como agua sobre su piel a través de la habitación y se detuvo, justo en el centro.

- ¿Ri…Rinali? – la voz de Allen bailaba entre la incredulidad y el rubor.

Ella observó, divertida, su reacción.

- Anita-san me ha pedido que os diga que el barco estará listo mañana a primera hora. – anunció, como si ignorara el hecho de que todos la observaban en silencio, mudos de la impresión.

Rabi se limpió el hilo de sangre que caía de su nariz con la manga de su camisa, y fue el primero en recomponerse de la sorpresa…o algo así.

- Ri…Rinali…Qué…tú…qué…Wow. – el pelirrojo dejó caer sus manos, con las que había estado gesticulando, consciente de que no sería capaz de decir nada mínimamente coherente.

La joven china sonrió divertida, sin despegar la mirada de los ojos grises de Allen.

- ¿Por…por qué llevas eso? – consiguió articular el joven Walker, haciendo un gesto hacia el revelador vestuario de Rinali.

- ¿Esto? – levantó los brazos haciendo tintinear las pulseras de oro – Anita-san pensó que me quedaría bien…¿Qué os parece? – preguntó, juguetona, plenamente consciente de la reacción que había provocado.

Allen abrió la boca para responder, pero la volvió a cerrar.

Y entonces, Rinali lo vio, un instante, quizás solo unos segundos, pero allí estaba, en el brillo de sus ojos.

La muchacha quiso llorar, aunque ello significara romper su elaborado disfraz, revelando su interior puro; por que era feliz de haberle arrancado ese algo más, y estaba triste al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose sucia por haber utilizado tales métodos para conseguirlo.

Pero había sido suya, aquella era su victoria, y ahora, como nunca antes, Rinali estaba decidida a que nadie en el mundo obtuviera jamás de Allen Walker lo que acababa de mostrarle a la joven china, aquella fugaz mirada de lujuria, de apetito carnal, aquel deseo prohibido, primigenio, no se lo daría a nadie… a nadie salvo a ella.

* * *

**N.A**.: me gusta el RinalixAllen, definitivamente xD La razón de ser de este fic, es que siempre he pensado que Allen parece querer…como decirlo…mantenerse asexuado, si Rinali quisiera ir un paso más allá estoy segura de que le costaría dios y paciencia conseguirlo. La única vez en la que vi que Allen reaccionaba mínimamente fue cuando Rinali le abrazó y él se puso tenso dándole palmaditas. Creo que solo puedo tomar prestada las habituales palabras de Kanda y decir "Qué patético" xD esta pareja necesita más interacción por parte de Hoshino-sensei (solo con eso me conformo, no pido mucho ¿no?) :P

Los reviews me hacen feliz :)


End file.
